Silver Feathers
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace never cared for Valentine's, but this year may be a little different on the Moby. MarcoAce. Cute oneshot. Valentine's Day. Rated T for possible language and hints towards activities. Enjoy!


_**A/N:: Happy Valentine's Day everyone~! Here is a special gift for you all! A small cute oneshot with Marco and Ace~! It's short because I totally didn't think about do the holiday, only because I am unorthodox and type stories that range all different times of the year (i.e. Christmas included in a oneshot in the middle of March) So, I decided to do a cute little thing!**_

 _ **Please excuse mistakes as I had just typed this! rated for possible language and hints of where things lead.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Silver Feathers**

 _I absolutely hate this day out of all days of the year. Who in the actual fuck thinks this is such a great idea? Valentine's Day? Ha, what a joke!_

Well, I used to think that.

Strolling along the deck, I could almost feel myself stumbling as cheeks were heated. I rubbed to them as I cursed and then moved hands to my hair to ruffle the strands, glad no one was around to see my inner turmoil. All I could think about is that I just royally screwed myself for awkward moments from now on. Then again, I didn't leave my name on anything either, so I was kind of panicking for no reason really.

Calming down, I moved along to notice my brothers talking of not being on an island for the occasion. Most like having a valentine for the day and I used to agree, but I may have found myself catering to a blonde turkey for some reason. I had been a commander for almost a year and I figured my festering feelings made most sense in the matter. Taking this day, I wanted him to feel somewhat appreciated since he works hard all the time and deals with Thatch, Haruta, and mine stupid pranks on most occasions. Though, he really is just hilarious to prank and we make it a game to see who makes him show the most emotion to it.

Marco is subtle and stoic, so it's hard to get him to show too much on emotions. He shows when he is happy, not as much as most of us, but he still shows most of the time. So, we like to really ruffle his feathers and most of the time has us end up in the ocean, but it's worth it. I especially like seeing different reactions on him, which I wish I could see his face when retrieving that stuff.

"Did you hear some of the nurses gave valentines already?" That had me stopping, turning my head as if I was just merely overlooking the railing. I hoped none of the nurses would give Marco something, but from the chatters, I heard a couple have at least, but in person mainly.

A part of me wished I had done that, but at the same time I wasn't sure how Marco would react. Would he think it's a prank? A twisted joke? Would he grimace at the thought? I am just nervous and this way, he will know he is appreciated in some sense.

"Nice earring, Commander!" I heard someone speak up and that had me turn to notice Marco on his clipboard. He was looking to whoever spoke and the earring with dangles on it shimmered in the sun as they were silver with feather designs and small blue, orange, yellow, and red beading spaced along the three chains. My heart fluttered lightly that he was _wearing_ it now and felt myself smile whilst walking off.

"Thanks, yoi." I had heard Marco mention as I continued along, satisfied that he liked it so much to even put it in after finding it. No one was really allowed in his room, but when no one was looking, I opened the door and merely set it to his dresser by the door. It was an easy in and out method that didn't include me going all the way in.

The day passed as people were discussing how the next island they would be celebrating in full. It made me chuckle as I listened to Thatch talk about some of the nurses giving him something, one even commenting on 'fun' later. I laughed at that and received something from one of the nurses, she had given me a white chocolate heart that had liquor goo in the middle. I hadn't eaten it right away, mentioning I would tonight since I thought it would be better after dinner. She merely agreed and I put it in my room for the time being.

A small celebration was set, appreciating just everyone and wanting to share treats and liquor for any occasion. It wasn't a full-blown party, but we still enjoyed ourselves and I had turned in early so I could take morning shift without being too drowsy. Making my way to my room, I laughed at my brothers teasing on missing the party with the nurses since they were being extra flirty. I just laughed more and waved it off as I made my way into the hall of the commander rooms. Jozu already turned in since he also had a morning watch shift and I made it to my room.

Tossing my hat, I soon pushed boots off with feet and grasped the chocolate. It was small so I popped it into my mouth to savor the taste whilst I got ready for bed. I actually enjoyed the taste as I had my necklace to the side and was plopped along my mattress. I swallowed the last bit and hummed lightly, burning through that alcohol in my system. A breath left me before I was grinning, thinking back to how Izo noticed the earring and Marco was smiling when commenting that he liked it. It made me feel good, appreciating that I picked a good gift and I moved to pull at my blanket so I could sleep.

 ** _Knock, knock._**

"Huh? I'm not coming back out to party, Thatch! I said I had watch in the morning!" I complained lightly, it wouldn't be a first that Thatch tried to drag me back out. The door opened, making me groan, but I stopped as I noticed an amused look.

"Not quite, yoi."

"Oh, what's up, turkey-bird?" I asked with raised eyebrows and he closed the door before moving over with a smirk staying with his amused state.

"I wanted to come by and thank you is all." That had my chest clenching and trying to think on what could possibly be the reasoning.

"For what exactly? Not pranking you today?" I questioned and he chortled before moving to sit on the edge of my bed as he viewed me.

"Hmm, I guess that as well, but not what I was meaning." He commented before propping a leg up on the other and tilted his head as I noticed the earring dangle into view. "For this, yoi." A finger tapped to it and I held back the nervous flutters in my body from giving me a blush.

"Wha?" I asked in confusion and he chortled with fingers messing with it.

"I was changing my shirt when I noticed a hand place the box down…" The comment left him and that had me curse in my head as he must have sensed me with his damn haki.

"Fine, you caught me. Think of it as an appreciation for handling our annoying asses all the time." I mention and he chuckled before a look was there, heat tickling my cheeks. "What?"

"It's not quite fair that I wasn't able to get you something, yoi." A snort left me as I had hands behind my head, relaxing in my bed still.

"Not throwing me in the ocean next time is good enough." This laugh left him and it brought chills through me as I loved hearing it. So open-heartedly and for what I mentioned always made me feel special, even though it's not really supposed to be.

"I had a better idea," the comment left him as he shifted and I was giving a confused look.

A hand was by my face and he leaned to have a grip of my hair. Short complaints left me as he lifted me before lips were to mine and that caused my hormones to spike to the occasion. Shifting feet, I hesitated to grab onto him before his other hand was gripping to my hip. That almost immediately had my hands find him as I gripped to his shirt to move lips with his. We only paused for a second to take in a breath before he was pushing me back with eager lips and I pulled him close as he gripped my hair. A hand was moving my blanket as he soon began hovering over me better and I couldn't help but focus on our lips. Though, he soon moved his mouth as he shifted to bite harshly at my neck and flames flickered to the spot and his blue ones chased them.

"You're not scheduled for morning watch anymore, yoi." Surprise was on me as he pulled back with a smirk. "You won't want to leave this bed in the morning." That had me swallowing thickly and felt my body rile up in anticipation. "And the following mornings once I have my hands on you." I was surprised by hearing that and couldn't help the flutters in my chest from hearing those words. Hands gripped his shirt as I brought him roughly down to kiss him and he made a low growl in agreement.

 _Valentine's Day may not be_ _ **that**_ _bad…_


End file.
